This invention relates to a puller and particularly to a puller for removing knobs and the like from appliances, and the like, automobile windshields, wiper arms, bathroom shower knobs, faucet knobs and similar applications.
The generally available pullers are directed to the removable gears and the like from central shafts to which they are snuggly attached.
These pullers have outer extending arms with inwardly directed tips which engage the under surfaces of the gears and the like while a central screw length adjustable relative to the tips engage the central shaft to provide opposite relative force between the under surface of the gear or the like and the central shaft. When sufficient force is a applied in this manner the gear or the like is forced from the shaft.
Obviously these pullers cannot be used to remove objects from shafts where the object covers the end of the shaft whereby the shaft end is unaccessible.
There is a continuing need for a puller adaptable for pulling or removing objects forced on a shaft where the shaft end is not accessible for pressure application when removing the object therefrom.